Total Drama Reign
by Geo Soul
Summary: *part of the reign of series* A Simple All Girls Party At Camp Wawanakwa turns into something Crazy when Sierra Spikes the Punch and Cody Show's up uninvited. *CodyXmassive Harem*
1. Chapter 1

Yo guys Geo here with A Sneak Peak of A New Story coming sometime this year so I hope you're ready for my first Ever Total Drama Story.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Total drama.

The Camera Zooms in on a Familiar Island as a lone figure is seen crawling on all Fours to what Use to be the Summer home of Chris McLaine.

A security Camera is seen following the figure as it runs for the door tripping a Silent alarm.

"So she thought she could sneak back in huh" a voice said as he received a Blowjoh from a Familiar Orange haired girl. "Izzy we got ourselves a Bogie go get her". "Yes master!" She spoke giving a feral grin and dashing off.

*Outside*

The girl tried to open the door but failed seeing it was locked so she went to a nearby window.

"Gotcha!" Izzy roared as the girl ran for her life with Izzy on all fours gaining on her before tackling her into some light revealing the girl to be Heather.

"Get off me!" She growled as izzy had her pinned down.

"Heather the master is upset that you failed the training exercise!"

"But but I.." She tried to say whien she saw her master step into the light Giving a disapproved look.

"M.m.m. Cody!"

Well guys yes Cody Is getting a reign of series why? Well I've always been fond of the hapless Shmow and found him to be an underrated character so yeah expect my new series Total Drama Reign sometime in the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Cody's punisments

**Yo guys Geo here with a new chapter of total dram reign in a LONG ASS TIME yes yes i know and i'm sorry this story isn't dead so i hope you all enjoy this one i know you guys will love it i hope so it took me hours to edit i'm new at this whole editing thing.**

 **Disclaimer:** _we do not own total drama._

Chapter 1

Cody walked over to the quivering Heather with a smirk on his face.

"Well well Heather did you think you could Sneak back in after Curfew?" He said with a frown before he Pulled her hair Roughly.

"Master I'm sorry! I just wanted to get something from the store" She pleaded In fear of his rage.

"Prove it" He smiled deviously As he saw her sweating when she pulled out a bag. "open it" she said As Cody took the bag and opened it revealing a dildo and other sex toys inside the bag.

This made Cody upset "heather what's rule number 1?" He spoke with a growl

"N-n-n-not to buy sex toys without Permission" She whimpered sadly.

"And who gave you Permission?"

"I-I-I was told to by Eva Master she told me that you gave her permission so i went out and bought them". That let her off the hook because Eva was fucking terrifying but even she fell to her Master's Rage and cody was going to Punish her dearly "Izzy get off her and bring me Eva"

He said calmly. "yes sir!" she said as she got off of heather and headed towards the mansion.

"Master am i still going to be punished? she asked

"no heather you aren't in fact tomrrow you're going to be my special girl of the day" he said making her smile and hug him

*Mansion*

Izzy burst through the doors

"EVA GET DOWN YER ASS DOWN HERE!" She screeched

"WHY!" Eva roared angrily

"BECAUSE MASTER WANTS YOU THAT'S WHY!" Hearing this Eva ran downstairs she maybe Tough but Her master was the only one she feared

…well, him and her uncle Chuck Norris. Eva ran Out to Izzy In the blink of an eye. "I'm here!" She shivered

"Good because you're in trouble and hoo boy master isn't happy with you!" Izzy said in a creepy tone of voice making Eva pale in fear.

"b...b...b...but but but what did i do?" she stuttered

"you broke the master's number 1 rule!"

"...wait i took a chocolate sauce bath without him?

"what? no that's rule number 44 the first rule don't buy toys with his permission!"

eva gulped in fear as she followed Izzy out the door and towards the beach

*Later*

Izzy lead Eva to the beach where heather was sucking off Cody , who was actually face-fucking her

"Suck it Nice and Hard!" He ordered As she moaned loudly as she sucked on her master's hot length

"Master I brought Eva" Izzy said with devious smile on her face.

Cody pulled out and shot his hot seed all over her face

"Master's seed is so hot!" heather moaned as she rubbed it in

"i'm glad you're happy heather now Eva come here and clean her Face" Cody ordered with a smirk

"yes master" eva spoke in fear As she went over to heather and started to lick her face clean of his seed Making said girl moan Loudly.

"That's a good girl Eva Now tell me why did you tell Heather to buy sex toys?" He asked With a frown and glare.

"I..I..I'm sorry Master I thought we could have fun whenever you weren't here" She said Looking away nervously from him.

"it's understandable i'm not here often so I'll forgive you but you'll both have to be Punished" He smiled sadistically Making her shudder. "Izzy be a good Girl and bring me the Bug Zapper the one that Looks like a tennis racket" he said with snap of his fingers.

"CAN DO BOSS-MAN!" The insane girl shouted and disappeared.

*Later*

"I'M BACK BOSS-MAN!" She said as she held the device in her hands and gave it too him.

"Eva pants off now!" he ordered

Eva gave a shaky nod and dropped her pants slowly Revealing her smooth ass and well toned thighs and legs.

"Very nice Eva very nice indeed" He smirked As he turned on the zapper , making her shiver slightly.

"Now what do you say?" He asked "i'm sorry" she said in a small moan

"sorry for what?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Buying toys without asking" she said as she looked down. "you see Eva heather isn't getting a punishment she was a good girl!." He responded , making her sigh sadly.

"But Master!" Eva started Before he smacked her ass with the Zapper and sending many volts of electricity through her body

"Yah!" She cried out As she felt herself get aroused a bit.

Cody raised it and slapped harder , leaving an imprint on her ass.

"Ahhh Yes!" She cried out in pleasure Soon Cody was finished with the punishment and Eva was on the ground as her pussy was dripping wet.

"So good" She panted happily. "Now have you learned your lesson?" He asked. "Yes…master…" She said as she stood up and hugged him Shakily Cody smiled as he hugged her back.

"Good girl now come on heather, Izzy let's head home i'm hungry" He spoke as picked eva up and carried her back to the mansion with heather and Izzy close behind him.

Know I suppose you all are wondering why Cody has control of the island and ruling with an Iron Dick

, well it all started a while ago it's hard to believe this all started because Cody allowed Sierra to throw him a birthday party.

 **Well guys here's the next chapter of total dram reign i'm sorry it took so long but Red and I have been SUPER busy with both Life and other stories so but i promise the next chapter won't take long at least i hope not. Any way next time we get Cody's reign of origins and find out how he managed to drown himself.**


End file.
